And three were left behind
by eatingyoualive
Summary: Three young teenagers try to survive the break out as it spreads throughout America.


She stiffened at the voice; it brought her much joy she could have cried laughed embrace and scream. But she didn't. Under obvious circumstances she couldn't, instead she relaxed and spilt heavy tears of joy and crawled closer.

"Y-yeah, I'm another survivor…" croaked the girl. The other crawled out from under the desk. It was one of the freshmen of her school; he took a few classes with her like Drama and Creative Writing,

_What was his name…? Eric! Yes, Eric! _

"Eric?" He came into the light. Well, what was left of it, he usually neat black hair was tangled and shining with sweat, scratches and dirt adored his Hispanic features, and clean trails starting from his eyes cut through the grit. Eric's clothing had been frayed and blood stained, torn and pathetic. He was a sorry sigh, but who was she to judge, she was just as ruffed up as he.

He didn't say anything for a while, he just crawled closer keeping intense eye contact unwavering. She noticed the equally intense shaking his body gave off. In the year she had known him and his kind ways, she never saw him this scarred. He was a foot away from her now, she could see a deep gash behind his right ear that had dried.

"Have you been bitten?"

"N-no… you?"

"No… how long have you been out there? It's… its amazing you came out with only this… you want me to tend that wound behind your ear?" He nodded and leaned against the case of flute, mats, and other various music materials. The young man relaxed, sighed, and closed his eyes. He looked up again and shivered. He noticed the other watch him.

"Uh… what is it Ria?" She stiffened at her name. She did her little habit where she did two shrugs that made her look like she was twitching. Finding it funny, Eric laughed. She did it again for his amusement, but only received a smirk and an inquisitive raised eyebrows.

She turned around and grunted. He looked around.

"Is the other door locked?"

"Yeah, I came through that door," Ria motion to the blinded door leading to the halls "That's locked as well, I've gotten the teachers keys from the office and…" She trailed off and looked at the flickering light and large windows.

"We really need to close the blinds and turn off the light" Ria turned to Eric expecting an answer of some sort, which was unfair, but what could one do in such demanding times?

"Hn, we're gonna have to wait out the night with the lights on… we could go behind the piano so were hidden…"

"Yeah, okay lets take the mats and such…" Ria sheathed Skarrow in her studded white belt and began taking out the mats with random music symbols on them and searching for the secret stash of coke, doughnuts and other junk food the music teacher had stashed behind her computer.

They crawled behind the huge piano angled perfectly to hide them from the infected. Her burly companion laid out mats while she put the few boxes of crackers, box of half eaten doughnuts, and one and a half cases of diet coke and sprite behind a short tower of boxes containing instrument cleaning supplies.

He cleared a space for him to curl up and sleep. Though as he laid his head down, Eric gave a loud yelp which Ria shortened by clamping her hand down on his mouth. He buried his face in her hand and Ria could feel his mouth clench with pain.

"Shh… here, let me clean your wound…" she slackened her hand on his face and craned her head to look above. Two infected teachers, thankfully they had been gorged upon thoroughly, felt and stumbled they're way though the pathways between the music room and math room. Ria could almost feel them look at her when the elder male teacher turned his head down towards her so his eye sockets were directly on her.

She looked behind herself and saw nothing come to the door. Ria let out a sigh of relief and grabbed for a Sprite and shuffled through the clean cloths in the stacked up boxes.

"Careful." Eric reached up to steady the boxes.

"Thanks." Ria shut the box and held a pink cloth, clean, but old with permanent stains and holes. She continued to open the can of Sprite and put some on the cloth.

"Here, turn you head to me and come closer." Eric's jaw tightened and he leaned over, exposing his right side to Ria.

"Kay, this might hurt…" He turned to hurt and his jaw tightened even more. Ria brushed away his black hair to revel a hideous gash, the blood had dried, mixed with dirt and some bark dust.

"… How did you get this?" Eric shivered, she knew the feeling all to well, he didn't care to answer, and he just wanted the pain to pass.

She sighed and returned to work. She dabs some of the sprite on his face he tried to stifle a moan, she laid the cloth on the piano and picked out a small twig from his head. Eric shuddered with pain. She tried to pick out the twigs and small leaf particles that were stuck in his dried blood and brush away as much dirt as she could.

When she finished she took up the rag again and put some more Sprite onto it. Ria washed the blood off the outer edges to revel scratches. Towards the center they became deeper, and severe. Eric's shuddering and moaning became more violent. She had to angle the arm washing so that it also held up his hair and the other arm pressed his mouth.

When she had finally wiped the last of the blood from the center away, and the last of his harsh fidgets turned to shudders, Ria gasped as new blood leaked out from the wounds like a peeled away scab.

She grabbed for a dry cloth and resumed to soak up the new blood. He had gone pale and was leaning on her and the piano leg. She held the cloth there and passed him some crackers and the remaining sprite. She noticed as he reached for the food that he had been holding onto the piano leg with a vice like grip, his nails had dug into the wood.

Ria removed the cloth and grimaced at the tender pink flesh. She took some sprite from him and put some more sprite on the cloth.

This time Eric had not braced himself. As she dabbed the cloth to tender flesh Eric screamed loudly. Coving his mouth, Ria, who had almost let out a shriek of her own, pulled him onto of her and clamped a hand on his mouth. Ria could almost hear the undead coming.

"_Jeez, shush! Eric?" _He was struggling violently. "_Oh shit, sorry!" _She whispered harshly, her nails were digging into his skin. Ria hugged him to her and pulled them back so their legs were out of view of the horrors.

The cloth was still pushed to his flesh; and Eric was still shuddering violently. The shadows were putting on a show in the door window.

The loss of blood and stress must have been too much for Eric, for he fainted, leaving Ria to watch the monsters.

* * *

NOTES FROM AN NOOB WRITER

* * *

Wait… that's true…. Damn…

* * *

Replies _because I don't care to email you:)_

_Shadow Mimzy:_ no, I was not having Hershey's Chocolate Chocolate chip cookie… I was having sparkling cider with chocolate… and other… sugary crap… still… big sugar high… jajajajajaja!!… eh… and you don't have to wait!!! Cuz…. Ja…. Its here…

_Fayeana:_ Yes… in later chapters you get to see glimpses of what Eric and Ria saw…. Jajajajajajajajaja

_Actual notes_

You like the longer Chapters?? We hope you do... and if no one like the end... um... i'll try to tailor it... just ask... anything? flames? No? wow... my most sucessful Fanfic... so far... jajajajajajajaja


End file.
